


It's Worf!

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a fanboy, Established Relationship, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Michael Dorn - Freeform, Stiles Too, Worf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Stilesknew. He knew how much Derek loved TNG. He knew it had been his go to comfort show since he was just a kid. He knew Talia had been a huge Star Trek nerd and that they had religiously watched every single episode and rerun ever shown when Derek grew up. He knew Derek’s favorite was Worf. He knew it all, but nothing could have prepared him for this.Nothing.Or, Sterek being fanboys at SDCC.





	It's Worf!

**Author's Note:**

> It's [International Fanworks Day](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/9693) today, so I did Ao3's short fanworks challenge, on the topic "What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?"
> 
> So here, have some blushing Sterek at SDCC!
> 
> ([On tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/170914025727))

Stiles _knew_. He knew how much Derek loved TNG. He knew it had been his go to comfort show since he was just a kid. He knew Talia had been a huge Star Trek nerd and that they had religiously watched every single episode and rerun ever shown when Derek grew up. He knew Derek’s favorite was Worf. He knew it all, but nothing could have prepared him for this. _Nothing_.

Derek was standing slack jawed, blushing a deep red, with tears in his eyes, _staring_ at Michael Dorn, who was laughing with someone just a few feet away, and Stiles didn’t know what to do. Had no idea what to do. He hesitantly squeezed Derek’s hand, and Derek twitched and shot him a look before immediately looking back at Dorn.

“It’s him,” he whispered.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, because what else could he say. It was him.

Right then, Dorn turned his head and looked straight at Derek, who squeaked and kinda stumbled back half a step. Dorn smiled before going back to talking to whoever it was he was talking to, and Stiles maybe blushed too, and stared too, because while Derek was The Love of His Life™, this was Michael Dorn and he was stupidly handsome and his smile was amazing and it was _Worf_. He squeezed Derek’s hand tighter and then they stood there, clinging to each other as they tried to look grown up and in control.

He was pretty sure they failed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
